fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Jervis's Life
Premis Jervis's Life is a live-action SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off created by Islam4856, which is about Jervis Tech's life before moving to Bikini Bottom. The show aired on July the 15th, 2012 on Nickelodeon. Each segment will be in real life and will be five minutes long. Then the next segment will be ten minutes long. Each season focuses on a point in his life. The show is scheduled to have 4 seasons. If all goes well, they will make more seasons. Sandy will appear in some episodes of the later seasons. Each season will have 25 episodes. Characters Main *'Jervis Tech' - the main character and protagonist. *'Jervis's Siblings' - Jervis's brothers and sisters. They have a main role in some of the episodes. Major Characters *'Jervis's Mother' - Jervis and his siblings' birth mother. *Jervis's Father - The father of Jervis and his siblings Minor Characters * One-time Characters * Afghans Non-Categorized Characters *'Sandy Cheeks' - Jervis's best friend and classmate. *'Junping Zau '- Jervis's childhood friend. Note: Anyone can contribute to the episode and character lists (as long as it is not a SpongeBob character other than Sandy) Episodes Season 1 - Newborn-Infant *'Birth-day! -' Jervis will be born: 1 A. Airdate July 15, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Car-Rid -' Jervis rides to his apartment, but passes by a dump: 1 B. Airdate July 15, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Dia-per - ' Jervis gets his diaper changed for the first time. 2 A. Airdate July 20, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Clean-Cloth! -'''Jervis gets new clothes, because his others are dirty. 2 B. Airdate July 20, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Bubble Bubble -''' Jervis takes a bath. 3 A. Airdate July 25, 2012. Written by Islam4856 *'TV -' Jervis watches a television show for the first time. 3 B. Airdate July 25, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Tel-Me-Vision '- Jervis's older brothers make a machine. 4 A. Airdate July 30, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'FIFA-BOT '- A soccer-playing robot is created in the lab. 4 B. Airdate July 30, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Because '- Jervis's Brother gets asked a bunch of questions. 5 A. Airdate August 4, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Why-Naut? '- Jervis doesn't want anything his mother gives him. 5 B. Airdate August 4, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Surprise!' - Jervis sees a Volcano explode, and is surprised! 6 A. Airdate August 9, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Match-Ik' - Jervis gets a new puzzle where you match up pieces. 6 B. Airdate August 9, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Choppy' - Jervis plays with a 'Chop-Knife' toy. 7 A. Airdate August 14, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'UNO!' - Jervis's brothers play UNO! 7 B. Airdate August 14, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Makro' - Jervis's brothers show him a dance called Makro. 8 A. Airdate August 20, 2012. Written by: Islam4856 *'Short Golf' - Jervis's Mother shows Jervis 'Short Golf'. 8 B. Airdate August 20, 2012. Written by:Islam4856 Trivia and Goofs *This is the first real-life SpongeBob spin-off. *Sandy will appear in Seasons 3 and 4. *Bikini Bottom will appear in the final episode. *Most episodes announced so far have had a dash in their title. *''Bubble Bubble is the first episode not to have a dash in the title. *It has been rumored that the last scene in the last episode will be the same as the first scene in the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode, The Human. *''UNO! Was the first episode not to have Jervis in it. Category:Spin-Offs